¿Me haces un pequeño favor?
by Nybell
Summary: Kyoko tiene una petición especial que hacerle a Corn, ahora que están juntos en la playa de Guam y que él posee la voz de su senpai ¿Podría esto meter en apuros a Ren?


**DISCLAIMER: Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura-san. La imagen que utilizo de portada pertenece al usuario Kanaetsuruga-san de devianart.**

¡Saludos a todos!

Este one-shot es un regalo atrasado de navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes para mis compañeras del foro de La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) [a quienes estimo mucho! :3], al igual que para las personas que me leen y se han molestado en seguirme, agregarme a favoritos o dejarme reviews ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

_También agradezco su paciencia, porque sé que muchas esperan que continué con el cliché y el hilo rojo del destino... ¡Lo haré! Disculpen mi retraso infinito TwT. _En fin! a lo que vinimos...

* * *

**¿Me haces un pequeño favor?**

Ahí estaba, sin escapatoria. Mirara por donde mirara, le era imposible evadir al destino. Los enredos de la vida se ingeniaron esta vez para complicar más su existencia —como si sus problemas actuales no fueran suficientes—. En esta playa solitaria, de este país llamado Guam, y alejado de la civilización; él se encontró cara a cara con la persona a quién menos imaginó.

Su primer pensamiento fue: "_¿Qué hace ella aquí?", _sin embargo, era obvio. A Dios, a buda, o a cualquier otra divinidad que existiese más allá del cielo, le parecía divertido ponerlo a prueba. Era la única explicación que hallaba para esta determinante y fortuita reunión.

—¡Corn! —Sí, justo en ese instante, cuando ella gritó ese nombre por el cual nunca pensó volver a ser llamado, estuvo totalmente convencido de eso: las deidades querían involucrarlo en un juego cruel, y lo habían conseguido. Luego de que ella pusiese ese rostro triste ante su indiferencia, y en contra de todo sentido común, se acercó hacia lo que sería su juicio final.

Tsuruga Ren ya no tenía retorno. Una vez que Hizuri Kuon hizo contacto directo con su ingenua amiga de la infancia, el reloj de arena comenzó su cuenta regresiva. Jamás sabría discernir si esa acción fue la más acertada o no; pero en estos momentos ya era demasiado tarde para todo arrepentimiento. Kyoko y él estaban juntos, ella había creído en su fantasioso cuento de hadas, y el veredicto decisivo de sus actos sólo le correspondía al tiempo.

Después de "pedir prestada una voz" de la memoria de la chica, y tras la breve discusión sobre haber tomado precisamente la voz de su senpai, caminaron sin rumbo fijo por la playa, conversando como los amigos de toda una vida. Era muy arriesgado, lo sabía bien; no obstante, aún en estas circunstancias no podía hacer nada para detenerse. El incesante palpitar en su pecho lo delataba: aquí con ella se encontraba lo que deseaba, y también lo que temía.

—¡Estaba tan sorprendida! —dijo la joven—. Nunca creí que nos veríamos en un lugar así ¡Las casualidades son tan grandes! —exclamó sonriente; lucía muy feliz—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Corn? ¿Cómo ha sido todo para ti? ¿Te ha ido bien? —preguntó insistentemente, tal vez esperaba escuchar algún relato sobre el mundo de las hadas.

—Yo... he estado trabajando duro —contestó. Su imaginación iba ideando rápidamente alguna narración que satisfaciera su curiosidad.

—Ya veo. Apuesto a que como príncipe de las hadas tienes muchísimas responsabilidades —adivinó con extrema ilusión—. Sé que estarás haciendo un trabajo genial.

—Kyoko-chan no es para tanto —comentó. Iba a darle una corta explicación sobre las obligaciones que poseía como príncipe, sin embargo, ella habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí lo es. Tú eres maravilloso —declaró con una sonrisa radiante.

Él bajó su mirada—. ¿Qué te parece si exploramos aquella zona? —propuso, cambiando de tema repentinamente y señalando hacia el sur. No podía verla a la cara sintiéndose como un estafador, además si dejaba transcurrir unos segundos más, posiblemente la asfixiaría en un posesivo abrazo por lo linda que resultaba cuando le sonreía así. Tenía que evitar actuar de ese modo tan ruin.

Ella estuvo un poco extrañada, pero aceptó al instante.

Se internaron en un bosque tropical en completo silencio. Con pasos firmes y sincronizados avanzaban a través del sendero, disfrutando de la vista tan distinta de la ciudad. Para Kyoko era irreal haberse topado con su querido amigo, se hallaba dichosa, tanto que no podría expresarlo completamente con palabras. Permanecer a su lado y sentir su presencia era agradable, aunque tenía la peculiar sensación de que ese sentimiento le era familiar. Un deja vu o algo por el estilo. Intuyó que se debía a que Corn estaba usando la voz de Ren, quizás eso era lo que hacía reaccionar indeseablemente a su corazón.

—_La voz de mi senpai está ahí…_—pensó, mirando de reojo al chico, quién avanzaba observando los alrededores distraídamente—. _La apacible voz de Tsuruga-san… No me acostumbraré a escuchar que me hable con un tono tan casual._—Suspiró. Era un problema grave que sus alarmas se activaran cada que Corn la llamaba por su nombre, no obstante ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Todo tipo de evento podía suscitarse—. _Incluso él podría hacer algo tan raro como…_—Y entonces, una idea golpeó fuertemente su cabeza. No era que se le hubiese ocurrido de pronto, sino que esa incógnita se albergaba en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo, y hoy salía al aire al considerar la probabilidad de que pudiese deshacerse de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el actor, al notar cómo adoptaba un comportamiento extraño entre más lejos iban en su recorrido.

—Yo…

—¿Sí? —Empezó a inquietarse ante la posibilidad de que su engaño fuera descubierto ¿Qué otra razón podría tenerla tan confusa? Ella había encontrado el cabo suelto, tal vez ya conocía su identidad.

—Yo... Corn... a decir verdad... —tartamudeó. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

—Está bien Kyoko-chan. Tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa que desees —aseguró, incitándola a hablar.

—Es que... —la chica tragó saliva—. ¿Me haces un pequeño favor? —soltó. Parecía que fuese a deshacerse de la vergüenza sólo por pronunciar esa frase.

Kuon se sintió aliviado de que su preocupación fuese errónea, sin embargo, la creciente duda sobre lo que estaría por pedirle lo ponía en aprietos ¿Por qué le dirigía esa mirada tan singular? ¿Qué tenía en mente esta vez? Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algo imposible de realizar.

—Por supuesto —contestó con cautela.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se tornaron aún más rojas—. ¡Gracias, Corn!

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude? —cuestionó.

—Bueno... tú... tienes la voz de mi senpai... y yo... —enunció con dificultad. Jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras lo veía de frente—. Siempre he tenido una enorme curiosidad, es decir, él... es alguien a quién respeto tanto, no obstante, yo me he atrevido a guardar esta pregunta en mi subconsciente. Tal vez estoy siendo muy osada, pero sería incapaz de pedírselo directamente, por eso necesito de ti...

—Kyoko-chan, no estoy comprendiendo nada —intervino, tensándose más ante la expectación.

La joven inhaló aire profundamente, preparándose para explicar su deseo de manera correcta—. Desde hace mucho tiempo he ansiado saber: ¿Cómo canta Tsuruga-san? Es algo que no he podido quitar de mi cabeza. Por ello... Corn, tú... ¿Cantarías para mi con su voz?

El silencio y el viento soplando lograron que esa oración hiciera eco en los oídos del muchacho. Su gesto se modificó radicalmente. Estaba asombrado, aunque en realidad esa palabra no servía para definir con exactitud cómo se sentía respecto a esa petición. Kyoko quería oír cantar a Tsuruga Ren... eso ¿Era algo bueno o malo? No sabía como tomárselo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Corn? ¿No puedes? —interrogó, empezando a temer que su amigo se negara—. Es egoísta de mi parte que te lo pida ¿Verdad? ¡Ah! Seguramente crees que es una falta de respeto hacia mi senpai ¡Lo siento tanto! —Se alarmó y dio una gran reverencia.

Él se hallaba tan pasmado que le costó más de un par de segundos recomponerse. Tenía que meditarlo con detenimiento ¿Por qué le pedía esto tan de pronto? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, menos esa. Entendía que debía agradecer que se tratase de algo simple como cantar, pero no dejaba de inquietarle ¿Qué se supone que se proponía Kyoko con ello?

—Yo... —murmuró, siendo él esta vez, quién tenía dificultades para articular sus frases. La chica alzó la vista al escucharlo, sorprendiéndose de ver su cara con un rubor muy tenue—... puedo hacerlo —dijo. No lo podía pasar por alto, así que en contra de todo, cedería ante la corriente hasta ver donde paraba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió ella—. ¿No es un problema? ¿No es una falta grave hacia Tsuruga-san?

Kuon negó con la cabeza—. Pero necesitaré que hagas dos cosas a cambio.

La jovencita asintió, sin ocultar la emoción en su mirada—. De acuerdo.

—Primero, no me observes —exigió—. Al momento de cantar, por favor, no lo hagas. —Sus nervios se ponían de punta sólo de imaginarla con los ojos puestos en él mientras hacía algo así.

—¿Y lo segundo?

—Ésta es la voz de tu senpai, así que tendrás que pagarle —declaró.

—¿Pagarle? —expresó confundida—. Bien... aunque no sé cuanto dinero podría darle ¿Y cómo voy a explicarle el motivo del repentino pago?

—No —interrumpió—. No será algo monetario. La próxima vez que te reúnas con él, dale un beso en la mejilla. Eso será suficiente como retribución.

Kyoko adquirió el color de un tomate de pies a cabeza como reacción a tal proposición, casi salía humo por sus orejas.

—¿Hay un problema con eso? —preguntó Ren al ver su condición.

Ella afirmó instantáneamente—. ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué tiene que ser un beso? Puedo darle mis ahorros, caminar sobre agujas hasta que obtenga su perdón por esto, o incluso limpiar su departamento.

—Entonces, después de todo él si te es desagradable ¿Eh, Kyoko-chan?

—¡No es eso! Ya te lo dije, él es un ser celestial ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en poner mis labios en alguien así? Es muy serio. Es tan osado que tendría que ir a un monasterio y rezar.

—El que me uses para cumplir tu capricho de oírlo cantar a sus espaldas ¿No es igual de osado? —cuestionó. El semblante de la joven se deformó por el bochorno. Corn había usado su mejor carta.

—Ah... pues... eso... —balbuceó.

—No voy a ceder. Hacer un contrato con un hada no es cualquier cosa —sentenció. Aguardó en silencio mientras veía a su compañera sumergida en una batalla atroz en su interior. Él esperaba que al no poder aceptar lo que le imponía, revelara en medio de la desesperación cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por otro lado, la chica Love Me se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Prácticamente, Corn le demandaba hacer algo imposible ¿Con qué cara vería después a Tsuruga-san? Sin embargo, la maldita tentación se encontraba frente a sus ojos. La oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Ren cantando sería un evento único y del cuál nadie sabría, ni siquiera el mismo actor ¿Qué debería decidir? Esta experiencia valdría la pena, pero la condenaría también.

—_De cualquier forma mi alma ya está destinada a ir al infierno..._—razonó. Suspiró y se dispuso a hablar—. Sólo será por tres segundos... —murmuró—. El beso que le daré a mi senpai cuando nos veamos sólo tendrá esa duración.

Kuon casi se cae de la impresión. Era sorprendente que hubiese accedido a su trato. Pensaba que ella se negaría y desistiría ¿Acaso así de inmensa era su curiosidad? No le parecía coherente.

—_¿Por qué hace esto? No lo entiendo ¿Tal vez sea algo relacionado a Fuwa Sho?_—especuló—. Después de todo, la música es un terreno que él conoce muy bien —musitó.

—¿Corn?

—No es nada —dijo, restando importancia a su susurro—. Ya que has aprobado mis condiciones, podemos cerrar nuestro acuerdo.

La joven asintió, y ambos estrecharon sus manos cordialmente.

—En cuanto te voltees, empezaré.

Ella volvió a asentir, girándose de inmediato para darle la espalda. El nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, acompañado de la expectación de conocer ese lado secreto que nadie descubriría de Tsuruga-san —ni siquiera la chica a la que él amaba—.

Por su parte, Ren respiró hondamente—. _Sólo conozco las canciones de los comerciales de televisión ¿Cómo le explicaré el hecho de sabérmelas? Si se supone que no soy un humano…_—meditó. Debía hallar una buena melodía, ya que probablemente su amiga esperaba una canción mágica de hadas. Buscó en su memoria cualquier balada que le sirviera en este momento, intentando ser veloz y no impacientarla—. _Alguna tonada en especial, la que sea…_—Se forzó tanto como pudo en recordar, hasta que en un instante halló la respuesta.

Hace años, en aquella época cuando solía viajar con sus padres, había una canción muy popular en Asia que su madre solía cantar día y noche. La oyó tantas veces que terminó detestándola por un tiempo. Nunca imaginó que llegaría la ocasión en que sería de utilidad, aunque tenía que cambiar la letra un poco para que concordara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kyoko, removiéndose en su lugar.

—No, discúlpame. Estaba pensando en qué cantar —explicó—. Pero ya lo tengo.

La joven lo escuchó carraspear levemente y no dijo más. Aguardaría con serenidad y sin presionarlo, ya que después de todo, Corn le hacía un favor muy personal. Afortunadamente, no pasó más de un segundo cuando él inició.

—_Hay un hombre que te está amando, ese hombre te ama con todo su corazón..._

Pese a que se encontraba preparada para oírlo, fue tomada por sorpresa por ese canto resonando atrás de ella. Era irreal ser testigo de la voz de Tsuruga-san entonando una canción, no podía evitar abrir su boca con asombro.

—_Cada día es como una sombra siguiéndote a todas partes; pero aunque ese hombre sonría, por dentro está llorando._

A Kuon le pareció perfecto que aun habiendo pasado los años se acordara todavía de los versos de esa composición, debía aplaudirse por ello. De su desempeño no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo, se esforzaba en cumplir con su parte del trato.

_—¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que verte de esta manera? Este amor llegó como el viento, este pobre amor... ¿Si sigo intentándolo podría lograr que me amaras?_

Un extraño estremecimiento inundó a Kyoko ¿Qué era esta sensación? La voz de el senpai a sus espaldas... ¿No estaría en un sueño? Algo como aquello tenía que ser una ilusión.

_—Acércate un poco más, sólo un poco más. Si doy un paso hacia ti, tú das dos hacia atrás..._

El latido desenfrenado que le incomodaba siempre al estar cerca de Ren, empezó inesperadamente ¿Qué ocurría? Quizás, aunque la voz de Tsuruga no estuviese tan bien entrenada, seguía sonándole hermosa, al grado de conmoverla ¿O sería por la letra de esa canción? No comprendía por qué motivo se agitaba tanto.

_—Ese hombre es demasiado tímido, así que tuvo que aprender a sonreír. Hay tanto que no puede contar ni a sus mejores amigos, el corazón de ese hombre está lleno de cicatrices. Es por eso que ese hombre te ha amado, porque son tan parecidos... Un par de tontos, sólo un par de tontos ¿Es un error pedir que me abraces antes de que te vayas? Sólo quiero ser amado por ti; cada día por dentro, desde el fondo de su corazón te lo pide a gritos aquel hombre que está a tu lado una vez más._

¡Era inútil! Por más que intentaba contener su latir estruendoso no lo conseguía. Sabía que ese de ahí no era Tsuruga Ren sino Corn; pero entonces ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que al girarse a quien vería sería al actor? Sus emociones eran tan vívidas que su corazón no tenía dudas de que su senpai estaría ahí.

Debía despejar esa rara sensación de su cabeza, por lo tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó para darle la cara.

_—¿Sabes que ese hombre soy yo? No actuarías así si tan sólo lo supieras... pero no lo sabes porque eres muy torpe._

Su mirada se encontró con la del príncipe de las hadas, y al verlo con un semblante serio su pecho dio un vuelco más, como si su agitar anterior no hubiese sido bastante. No había palabras, ahora mismo ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su anhelo prohibido estaba ensuciando más su alma, no obstante ¿Por qué sentía una gran calidez en vez de miedo?

El gesto que le dirigió Kuon fue indescifrable. Detuvo su canto y se acercó a ella—. Te giraste antes de tiempo —recriminó. Al no recibir respuesta, pasó su mano varias veces frente a la cara de la chica, quién se mantenía estática—. ¿Kyoko-chan?

—¿Eh? —Ella reaccionó de su ensueño cuando la voz de el senpai la llamó tan casualmente a corta distancia. Sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué todo daba vueltas?—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Eso quisiera saber. Fallaste al primero de mis requisitos —dijo con tono de reproche.

Kyoko parpadeó ¡Era cierto! Se suponía que mientras Corn cantara, pondría su vista en otro sitio. Iba a disculparse, pero entonces su amigo se inclinó hasta casi rozar su nariz con la suya. Esos ojos verdes la miraron con intensidad, y sin entender muy bien por qué, su rostro se volvió del color de las cerezas por el sonrojo.

—Diez segundos —murmuró el hombre.

—¿Eh? —logró articular, inquieta ante el brote de emociones.

—El beso para Tsuruga Ren deberá durar diez segundos por tu incumplimiento.

La joven guardó silencio, procesando la información—. ¿¡Qué!? —gritó exageradamente al entenderlo. Su corazón casi se sale de su lugar—. ¡Es demasiado! Él pensará mal de mí ¡Corn, no puedo!

—Si no lo haces me enojaré ¿Yo ya hice lo que querías o no?

Ella sostuvo su frente con ambas manos, al borde de la histeria. Tenía que negociar de algún modo.

—Es tu castigo, Kyoko-chan. Así que no negociare nada —afirmó él, leyendo sus intenciones.

—¡Es el peor de los castigos! —contestó, cerca de un colapso nervioso—. Besar a Tsuruga-san sería tan agradable para mí que lo convierte en algo muy molesto e irritante —admitió, desviando su mirada—. ¡Pero si se lo dices a alguien, Corn, yo misma veré el modo de darte un escarmiento! No importa que tan amigos seamos —amenazó, mientras el rubor en su cara aumentaba.

El actor se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué responder a eso ¿Qué fue exactamente esa rara confesión? Lo que Kyoko dijo ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? Asimilaba cada vez menos lo que pasaba entre ellos; y las esperanzas que tanto se forzaba en mantener a raya comenzaban a rebasar los límites, al igual que su incredulidad. Ahora, la mayor duda que asaltaba su mente era: ¿Qué sucedía en el interior de esa chica respecto a Tsuruga Ren?

—Kyoko-chan... ¿Qué es lo que él…? —Tenía que ser directo con esa cuestión, o de lo contrario se mantendría dándole vueltas al asunto sin descanso; pero entonces, ella le interrumpió antes de siquiera terminar la oración.

—Cumpliré con mi parte dignamente, aunque juro que no olvidaré tú crueldad —sentenció—. Espero que puedas lidiar con el cargo de conciencia. —Luego de decir esto, empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás. Ren estuvo desorbitado ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Mogami era una experta en esquivar sus confrontaciones. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que como Kuon o como Tsuruga la mala suerte lo persiguiera.

Sin más remedio, fue a alcanzarla rápidamente. Al hacerlo, continuaron con su excursión en la playa de Guam en completo silencio, y actuando como si nada hubiese acontecido. No le dio importancia, tenía que relajarse un poco, pues para bien o para mal todavía quedaban temas por resolver —como el hecho de qué haría para despedirse de ella y volver a ser Tsuruga Ren—. Debía reflexionar sobre ello.

En tanto, al avanzar Kyoko lo observaba de reojo, recordando el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron mientras él cantaba. Un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, y aún no lograba comprender el motivo por el cual sus sensores anti Tsuruga-san seguían resonando en su interior.

—_Tengo que hacer algo para calmarme_ —se dijo, tocando su pecho disimuladamente—. _Algo que demuestre que aun teniendo la voz de mi senpai es imposible que se trate de él mismo. Tal vez si le pido que diga algo que Tsuruga-san nunca diría..._—Y entonces, la frase "creo que Fuwa Sho es maravilloso" acudió a ella. En definitiva, Ren jamás diría algo así—. _Una vez que lo haga, mis sensores se detendrán al darse cuenta que es Corn quién tengo a un lado_ —pensó decidida.

Kuon jamás vio venir la tormenta que se desataría al volver a escucharla decir: "¿Me haces un pequeño favor?".

* * *

¡Yay! Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer.

La canción que recordó Kuon y que siempre cantaba su madre se llama "That woman" de Baek Ji Young; y la que él cantó es la versión masculina llamada "That man" de Hyun Bin. Ambas forman parte del OST del dorama Secret Garden. La letra es prácticamente la misma, y la traducción la encontré en Youtube :3 ¡Les recomiendo buscarla y oírla!


End file.
